


Imagine Dying In Fili’s Arms As The Other Dwarves Sing To You

by forestofmyown



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofmyown/pseuds/forestofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr:  http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/71952002538/imagine-dying-in-filis-arms-as-the-other-dwarves</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Dying In Fili’s Arms As The Other Dwarves Sing To You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/71952002538/imagine-dying-in-filis-arms-as-the-other-dwarves

It isn’t so bad, all things considered; Dying. There are worst fates in the world than being held so desperately, watched over protectively, knowing you are loved.

The deep, low murmur of Dwarf song lulls you. Nothing seems real under the dark sky, with your fading vision and the chill of the air and the hum of your companions. Part of you wants to float away. The other part is grounded in suffering, kept connected to life by the very physical sensations that pound inside you.

Which sensation is stronger, which is more real? The fire that is the spear piercing your side, the otherworldly call that is the haunting music, or the solid anchor of Fili’s body against yours, holding you tight in his arms as though he could keep life in you if only his grip were tight enough. You could almost smile at that, if everything didn’t hurt so much. It does - so, so much.

Blood bubbles in your throat and comes gurgling out with a fit of coughs. You roll to spit it away, to breathe again, wishing beyond hope for the pain to ebb, clutching to Fili’s arms in a desperation that cannot be eased.

He holds you even closer, keeps you tucked to his chest, face buried in your hair. When the coughing stops, you roll back to gaze up at him. He’s blinking furiously, eyes red-rimmed and swimming, messy locks pasted to his cheeks with sweat and blood. The bob in his throat keeps him from joining in the song, though his lips move as if to try. All he can do is cling to you as you cling to life.

Neither can last much longer.

That thought is both a relief and a terror. The pain will end soon. Relief! But what will come after? And what will you leave behind …

A sob breaks the few lyrics Fili has managed for you. Kili kneels down beside him, hand resting tentatively on his shoulder, but there is no comfort to be had, not for either of you. Still, you try.

Your hands are slick with mud and blood, and you struggle to pull his hand from your wound. He fights you, tries to keep his palm pressed around the puddling edges where the spear sticks out of you. It’s useless, you know it, the company knows it, he knows it. You push your hand under Fili’s and finally lace your fingers with his. Managing to smile at him only seems to hurt him more. He gives you a half-hearted chuckle, but his face crumbles in despair. He leans forward and presses his lips to your forehead, chest heaving with sobs. Your own throat catches, cutting of your air as your eyes burn with tears.

But what is there to do, except be sad and wait for the end?

What do you do with your last moments?

Hold the hand of the one you love, you think. Smile. Treasure everything. Make every second count. Before it’s too late. Before you never have another chance.

“Fi … li …" I love you, you want to say. I love you.

The words won’t come out. There’s no air. Your hand trembles in his. Panic is everything. The mournful Dwarf song is gone. Ringing splits your head. The edges of your vision blacken, slowly, excruciatingly slow, and you want to scream and scream and live-

The darkness swallows that final sight of Fili begging you to stay.


End file.
